How to Collar a Submissive
by vkdemon
Summary: Sebofsky D/s World. Deleted Scene from Training a Dominant. Now that Sebastian's new pet submissive is healed he can finally claim him for his own. All he needs is a collar.


**Title:** How to Collar a Submissive  
**Ship:** Sebastian/Dave  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** D/s, talk of choke collars, bondage, slavery, heavy religious themes (not real world religions)  
**Words:** 4 884  
**Summary:** Now that Sebastian's new pet submissive is healed he can finally claim him for his own. All he needs is a collar.  
**AN:** This is set in the _**Training a Dominant **_world but is not canon. Consider this a deleted scene between chapters 4 and 5. This was not included because the boys decided to hijack the story in their own direction. So while not canon to the story we'd like to share it.

Sebastian didn't get to spend much time with his newest, most prized possession.

Not that he was eager to made chances in his schedule. David was hurt and pretty much useless to him. Sebastian tutted over stack of papers he carried. He really should have ask the house's medic about the sub's state.

The door to his private bedroom opened with a sudden whoosh of air and Sebastian strutted in before dumping all the files on a small bedside table. David was in the room, as always waiting on his Dominant. He was currently on the floor doing sit-ups to keep his body fit. Sebastian's eyes slid over the broad man's back, enjoying the view. The tensing muscles stopped putting on their show when the sub noticed him.

Dave was quick to find his way to Sebastian's feet. His recovery from the center's treatment was slow-going, but finally he was feeling back to health. His body was plumping with the rich food from Sebastian's table and he wanted to at least attempt to be pleasing to the eye. Dave waited for Sebastian to acknowledge him.

Sebastian searched through the files, making sure he took from his office everything he needed to check. Once sure, he looked down at the other man, satisfied with the display of submission. He combed a hand through the dark curls and gripped a handful of them, enjoying the little shiver detected in his sub's posture. "What do you say when you meet your Dom, pet?"

Dave frowned, keeping his face down at the floor despite the pets. What did he say? How the hell was he supposed to know? He'd been laid up and Sebastian had hardly came near. Not that Dave expected different, he was no use to a Dom when injured. What to say... "How was your day, Sir?"

Sebastian snorted. "Very house-wifey for someone so invidious." His hand tightened and tugged at the head to exposed Dave's throat.

Dave sneered at the comment. "It's the first thing I could think of... Sir."

"I'm touched you care about my personal life, pet," Sebastian murmured distractedly, tracing the cheap looking leather band wrapped around Dave's neck. It was the government issued DC101 model with a buckle in the back and a gaudy O-ring in the front, for adding leashes. Must have came with the off the shelf package from Holding House and David apparently wore it since then. "Are you feeling well enough to travel?"

"The doctor said I should start exercising and continue normal activities." Dave perked up at the chance to leave the house. Dave had been hiding in Sebastian's room or resting from injuries for almost a week. "Where are we going, Sir?"

"I guess it's high time to get you a real collar." The young Dom released Dave's hair. "And collar you properly," he added as an afterthought.

The sound of Sebastian's voice pulled a spike of fear and longing for Dave. Collaring... Sebastian was going to claim him fully as a sub and keep him. "Thank you, Sir."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Don't expect a ceremony or anything silly and time-consuming like that. It's just a new collar. No sub of Smythe should be seen with his atrocity you're wearing right now." Sebastian regretted opening his mouth. The sub looked as if someone put a ice cube down his shirt. Maybe the 'collaring' was of significance to him. Sebastian shrugged. "Ready to go?"

"I'll dress if you want, Sir." Dave was shirtless from the workout. He didn't figure it really mattered anyway. Like Sebastian said, there wasn't to be anything special about it. Just a collar to replace the shoddy government issue on his neck now. No tender words or deeper connection was worth giving a kennel sub like Dave. He kept his head down and his knees on the floor as he waited a response.

Sebastian looked over the bandaged back and winced. Even under the cover of gauze and dressings it still looked terrible. "Yeah. Better put something on. Not very pleasing sight," he murmured to himself. He wasn't very enthusiastic about people misinterpreting the source of David's wounds and gossiping about his sadistic tendencies. Again, that is. He walked to the bed and flopped on it, stretching after the long tiring day.

Dave forced away the tears that came with the insult. He should have been eating less while he was laid up. He was hairy and pudgy. He took the permission to include standing so he could get to the small shelf inside of Sebastian's closet that constituted his clothing. It was a set of about 4 button up shirts, two pairs of pants, and a pair swimming trunks. He'd never been taken to Sebastian's pool, but the idea that he had trunks was encouraging. He pulled the first shirt in the stank on and let it fall loose around his belly to hide some of his weight. "Ready, Sir."

Sebastian sat up with a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. "Good. Let's get this over with." He walked out of the room trusting that the sub would follow.

/

At 6 pm a customer walked in. Mr. Shuester always checked the times of the clients. He would clock how long they looked, what price range they saw, how long until they chose and finally what item and price was purchased. He ran a good business this way, selling collars for all occasions to the rich and wealthy Dominants of the region.

The Dominant in question was new to his shop. Obviously aristocratic from his bearing, but a rough cut submissive trailed behind like a lost dog with a hideous government collar. He smiled, must be one of the nouveau riche. Or perhaps a wholesale lot where he would need to buy collars for a lot of the wide submissive stock.

"Welcome, Sir, to Perfect Possession. If I can assist you in any manner I would be pleased. Could I start you with a measurement to help your decision?"

Sebastian tipped his hat politely. "That would be the most kind of you. David?" He turned to his submissive. "Go with the gentleman. I'll look around. Are the models on display the only available or do you customize?" He said back to the salesman.

"Everything is customizable. Depending on how many you need."

Mr Shuester took Dave to a platform with mirrors in a semi circle around it. Dave grimaced at the image of a submissive he made. The shop owner clasped a cuff around his right ankle. Dave jolted at the new restriction. He tried hard not to snarl. He was a submissive, every shop that even allowed submissives inside had a restraint system. He was just property now after all, there was nothing odd about being chained up until his Dominant came back. He wondered how many were forgotten at shopping malls by uncaring Dominants. The wrap of a measuring tape tightening around his throat brought his thoughts to the present.

"Do you prefer a loose collar, moderate or tight, Sir?"

Sebastian looked up from the glass case holding thin and jeweled collars that could easily pass as necklaces. He stepped to his sub, eyes fixed on his throat. He wanted the collar thick and possessive, but it raised questions about his pet's anxiety. "How does a moderate look like?" He asked the seller.

"Moderate presses against the sub's skin, I'd suggest getting one of the fur lined collar because it does tend to chafe and this one looks like he's a strainer." Mr. Shuester demonstrated the tightness with the measuring tape.

It was too tight. Dave's eyes were wide as fear jolted through him. He didn't want to imagine what the other size felt like. This was pressing into him and, while it wasn't in any danger of limiting airflow, he would constantly be reminded of the threat. He dared to connect his eyes with Sebastian to plead.

"Of course you could go with an adjustable model, that way if it gets out of hand you can tighten it up to where only the smallest of breaths can be taken."

The salesman's knuckles whitened on the binding, demonstrating the punishing press of band. Dave whimpered in fear.

"Enough!" Sebastian heard himself yelling. The tape slid from Dave's throat, hanging over his chest. He could see the confused look he was being given but it didn't matter. Dave was scared. His Dave. Something gnawed in Sebastian's insides, angry and primal. He sucked in a tattered breath, not understanding what was happening to him. "I-I'll take a loose one," he threw at the salesman even though his eyes stayed on Dave's face. He must have looked ridiculous. Getting all worked up about a stupid collar size? Who did that? It didn't matter. Not until Dave's breathing came back to normal.

The man with the tape moved away finally. Dave blinked rapidly, trying to keep in the tears. It was stupid, so fucking stupid. It wasn't anything important, just a strip of metal or leather to make sure everyone knew he was Sebastian's possession. It wasn't like they were even going to go through the motions of reciting the vow of submission. It wasn't like he meant anything. The harsh clank of the chain on his leg stopped his attempt to get away from the salesman and toward his Dom. Dave felt the sniffle rise without bidding.

Sebastian stood frozen in place. The back of his head pulsed, threatening with upcoming headache like that day he bought Dave and left him at Hummel's. He should go find a collar. That's what he came here for after all. It would be indecent to wrap himself around his sub and soothe the tension away. Excuses run through his head and all Sebastian could do was to stay like an idiot in the middle of a shop, feeling the owner's judgmental stare boring into his back. Sebastian cleared his throat. "I want something leather. Not very thick. And it should look the part," he mumbled directions at the seller, ready to follow him to the right shelf. The headache intensified.

"A very popular choice. Ready mades are in this row. These are made specifically for your heavy-labor submissives. They are all sturdy, thick and have an added bonus of being thin to allow standard motion of the neck, an important reminder for subs expected to carry heavy loads."

Heavy-labor submis...? Sebastian came to a halt, cheeks flaming red from embarrassment. "David's my i_personal/i _sub!" His shot the man an angry glare, annoyance finally distracting him from the headache. "Did I tell you otherwise?" He snapped, well-aware the salesman couldn't really be blamed for making that assumption. Nevertheless, the thought that he presented like some steward with an errand-boy at his feet was stinging his pride harsher than any declined marriage ever could.

"Oh!" The clerk was all smiles as he attempted to bow his way out of the situation. "I am so sorry, Sir. My mistake entirely. This case to your right has our more decorative collars. Many of them come with a delightful gag feature for the Dominant away from home." The man directed him swiftly to a collar in dark green with a ball hanging from it by a silver chain.

"No gags..." Sebastian sighed tiredly. "Go away to fetch papers and release my sub. You're useless. I'll find something myself." Gone was the polite respect he came in with to the shop. Sebastian couldn't care less about pleasantries at the moment. He was exhausted (why was he getting so worn-out recently?), angry and embarrassed. The young Dom walked up to a wall that displayed subtle male collars and looked it over without much focus. His eyes caught a sight of a simple black collar, braided from three bands and with a small ring in the front. There hang a golden disk, waiting to be filled with engraved initials. The collar was plain, spartan even compared to the gaudy bands on display, but the leather was of the best quality. Sebastian turned the ring around to see a high standard of gold. He smiled. Simple but precious. Somehow it fit David.

A warm weight leaned into Sebastian's leg. Dave had been released and the bothersome clerk had stepped into the backroom. Dave prayed... to whom did he pray? The God of his youth was one for athletes and Dominant warriors, no one that a sub should call on. His mind searched for the name of any God that would listen to his lowly request. His mind found only one, the same that gave humankind the oath of submission. Dave mouthed the wish that his Dom should gift Dave with a touch before the salesman came back. He didn't care about the collar or if he was allowed the oath of submission; his throat was filled with a fantom tightness that only Sebastian's reassurance could take away.

"Do you like this one?" The Dom asked, smiling at Dave. The ache in the back of his head faded away before Sebastian took notice of when. He squatted before his sub without thinking and laid the band against Dave's collarbones. It looked nice. He clasped the magnetic buckle at the back, tightening the collar around Dave's neck. Two of his fingers moved alongside the rim proving the sub shouldn't feel threatened. If he would, Sebastian didn't know. His hands stayed on Dave's shoulders; caught in the moment, he stopped thinking about clerks and prices and paperwork he had to go back to. Dave's eyes anchored him with their golden gleam. "I think it suits you," Sebastian whispered.

Dave watched wide eyed as Sebastian came to his level. The urge to lean into his chest trembled in his arms. He couldn't embarrass Sebastian by becoming an out of control attention-slut. He risked speaking instead. "Thank you, Sir. I like it very much."

Sebastian smiled again. "Good." His hand cupped Dave's cheek and petted it briefly as he stood up to his feet. His sub's eyes followed him and suddenly Sebastian realized he didn't really have to hurry back home. "You know... Stay here. I'll go pay for this and then we can go. We have another stop to hit on the road home."

He straightened his posture, convincing himself that the sudden change of plans was nothing weird, and strutted back to the salesman's office.

"An excellent choice, Sir." Mr. Shuester smiled as if he had orchestrated the entire sale with his charm. Once money changed hands he waved them off. "Please think of us to your friends. Have a wonderful day."

As soon as they were in the car Dave spoke. "What a dickhead."

Sebastian snorted. "Don't worry, I wasn't particularly nice either. Gotta keep my rep up," he smirked at the man and lead the car on the road in a direction opposite to his household.

A sly grin passed briefly over Dave. The leather was smooth to the touch and it sat as a gentle reminder of his place at Sebastian's feet rather than a noose of his slavery. He couldn't help the bubbles of contentedness it brought. Still, he was not sworn before the gods, he was... not yet worthy of that honor. He remembered his parents' submissive fondly speaking of her own admittance at the temple. She'd been almost 16 and worried she would be passed over. She knelt on the steps of the temple and felt the smooth leather wrap around her throat. It was poor grade leather, but it was important. Two hands rested on her collar as the oath was spoken and they were blessed. She had said that opening her eyes to look up had been akin to seeing the face of her Gods.

Dave sighed and tried to remember all the proper words of the oath. Maybe he could say them tonight while Sebastian slept and he could feel the same joy.

"Sir, are we driving in the proper direction for home?"

"Nope." Sebastian stared straight ahead at the road before them. The evening settled while they were in the shop and now only reflector of his car and thinning out street lamps were enabling vision. They shaded light on the road out of the city and the waysides, getting more and more stacked with trees and bushes.

"I don't understand. I thought we were only going to the shop. You said no ceremony... Did I do something wrong, Sir?"

"Nope." Sebastian repeated carelessly, trying hard to not let the mirth color his voice.

Dave stared out the car window, trying to figure out where they were. "It looks like we're going into the country with all the trees."

"That's a correct deduction," Sebastian said in the same, dispassionate voice, internally squirming in amusement over Dave's confusion. Good. He wanted him surprised. The car turned into a narrow path in a corridor of trees. The road was bumpy and Sebastian had to slow down.

"And now we're off roading? Sir, please? Where are we going!" Dave had an idea, a terrible wonderful idea. The Big Temple was out in these woods and though Dave himself had never been to anything but the smaller place of worship in his hometown, he still knew that the main temple was down this path. Was Sebastian taking him for the ceremony?

"Hush. Calm, David." Sebastian took a hand off the steering wheel to lay it on Dave's thigh. "It's not going to be anything ostentatious. They probably don't even expect visitors at this hour. But..." He drifted off and looked at Dave. "I wanted to collar you in front of the gods as well."

Dave flushed all the way down to his collar. He brushed his fingers over the top of Sebastian's hand in reverent delight. "I would very much like that, Sir."

Sebastian nodded, turning back to the road, but his hand stayed on Dave's leg, thumb brushing small circles into the material of Dave's jeans to calm the sub down. He wondered how such a small gesture could mean so much but somehow it did- he felt as if he finally scratched the itch that bothered him in Perfect Possession.

The road finally opened to a wide glade before the white building in the middle. Sebastian stopped his car. The place looked already asleep- no lights or fires to betray presence of priestesses and acolytes. He sighed; it was nothing that his status wouldn't fix. The Dom got out of the car and nodded at Dave.

Dave followed close to Sebastian, anticipation starting to well in him as they passed the huge columns that supported the first overarch of the marble temple. "Do you think they will make us come back tomorrow? It is late."

"David." Sebastian smiled patronizing. "Do you think they'd say no to me? Or rather, my money? We could come in in the middle of the night, pet, they'd love us all the same."

He knocked on the enormous wooden door of the palace and waited until they opened before them. The hall inside the temple was darkened and deadly silent. Sebastian took in a breath, feeling the usual quiet respect for gods settling over his shoulders like a heavy, stern hand of a father. All people were on Earth thanks to the Gods' whim after all. It was humbling, even for someone like him. He walked into the temple not phased off by how deserted it seemed. Priestess and the servants must have noticed them approaching from afar and were shimmering in shadows with preparation for whatever celebration he was going to request. Sebastian's boots clicked on the marmur floor as he went going toward the large oval porch, the only source of light in the long room, shining on the altar in the far corner.

Dave did not follow. Upon setting foot in the temple he went down on one knee. The temple from his childhood was so much smaller, but Dave knew the customs. He bowed his head and recited the prayer that begged grace from the God of the specific temple to enter. His words were more of a chant than speech and as he rounded the end he fell to both knees.

"Wrong... prayer." Dave whispered the words, realizing what he had said was the same as his father, a Dominant. It was reverence from one of high standing to a God. Dave was no longer of any standing. He scrambled to think of what Carole would have said... he could never remember them taking her to temple. She must have said prayers. He couldn't remember ever noticing. He dug his fingernails into his palm in punishment. He was such a bad submissive.

Sebastian came up the stairs leading to the high altar and lowered himself on one knee in front of it before standing right up. His parents would probably took a moment to say their thanks but he couldn't remember any substantial prayer so he let the gods have his silent gratitude instead. Sebastian's eyes slid over the numerous sculptures taking the place behind the altar and representing all the local goddesses and demigods as well as some major, big-deal ones that were worshipped in nearly every temple but never had any devoted to them solely. That's the ironic lesson gods had to give: greed and thirst for power will bring you nothing more than responsibilities and throngs of hungry crowd bugging you in their daily prayers.

Maybe that reminder was why all the 44 districts were living in such harmony and none of them entertained any separatistic nonsense. From the Great War until today.

Sebastian's gaze stopped at the figures of Angel and Devil, squished in a tight embrace as they were usually portrayed, with one of Devil's paws clasped around Angel's throat. The Angel's eyes were closed in peace-filled acceptance.

The thought made him turn around in search of David. The sub was hovering by the entrance. Sebastian let out a frustrated groan. "David." His voice was calm but in the wide empty space it sounded like a thunder. "I'd like to come back home on appropriate hour."

"I..." The voice was too small to echo in the hallowed hall. "I don't know the prayer."

Sebastian frowned, barely able to hear what the man was saying. "Yes, praying. The servants will surely be ready any moment, come up here." He took a step down from the altar stairs but stopped himself. He really should stop following the sub around. It was David's duty to keep up with him not the other way around.

"Sir... I... would you..." Dave gulped and could barely bring himself to look toward the altar. "I don't know the words. Would you ask entrance for one lowly as I?"

"What? What words?" Sebastian sighed and shook his head. He stepped down the stairs and started back toward the entrance, ready to grab the man and drag him to the altar if necessary.

A small hand laid gently on Dave's shoulder and squeezed once to redirect the man's attention. "Hello, David." The woman was so frail she look nearly like a phantom in her dark robes. The only thing contrasting with the darkened room was the glowing pale skin and brightly red hair. "Do you need my assistance?"

Dave's eyes glanced over the coloring of the robes and he breathed out. She was an acolyte, a submissive who is in the service of the Gods by caring for the temple, ministers and the parishioners.

"Please. I have never learned the prayer so this unworthy submissive may enter the house of the Gods. I don't mean to be blasphemous." He pleaded.

"Shh, shh." She combed her hand through his hair trying to soothe the man. "That's alright. I'll show you how to pray."

Sebastian stood frozen couple feet from the scene unfolding in front of him. It was clear from the color of her clothes of the woman that she was just a submissive, a low servant most likely delegated to greet the visitors. And yet she was doing wonders for his David, unknotting the tension from his shoulders and calming him down faster than he ever could with his words.

"Come I now to your house, o Lords of all. As servant and devoted soul. By the grace and blood of the Angel may I, on bent knee, enter the hallowed halls of your service. May I forever be bound in your Dominance and take joy in submission rendered unto you."

She nodded affirmatively when Dave repeated the words in perfect order. "You can raise and join your Master, David."

"Thank you, honored servant." Dave breathed, standing from his knees. He finally joined Sebastian a step below the altar and returned to his knees with head bowed.

Sebastian swallowed the unease, feeling out of control, and pushed aside by the tiny submissive. He laid his hand on Dave's head to remind him who should he look up to. "Ready to get this over with?" He asked snottily when the head priestess entered coming to the room from behind the altar.

"Our doors are always open, but Priestess have to sleep too." The head priestess was robed in the ceremonial dark red robes of her station. Her face was sharp and age had brought stern lines to her mouth and eyes. "Boy," she addressed Sebastian, "what do you want with the gods at such a late hour? Speak quick before my gout kicks in."

Sebastian suppressed an eye roll at the nickname, knowing that offending Mother Sylvester would get him nowhere. Except maybe, to the hospital. "I'd like to collar my personal submissive, David Smythe, if you were so kind to assist the ritual."

"At least it's a short one. You have the sub, the collar, now you just need to get holy oil on the smarmy mug of yours. The Tithing Box is to your right, I expect it to be used."

Sebastian smiled and nodded shortly in understanding, waiting for her to get the oilment and bless them. He observed ceremonies like this several times although they were usually much more... of a party than religious experience. He never really put much weight into it.

Dave dared not look up, but he raised himself off his feet just enough to nudge into Sebastian's dangling hand. The Head Priestess was terrifying, but it took a strong person to guide and manage such a large temple. He was just happy to be given the chance to come and be seen and initiated into his new life as Sebastian's submissive somewhere so meaningful.

Sebastian's hand stayed on Dave's neck. The Dom felt the threads of Dave's collar under his fingers and played with the band reveling in the possession. The Priestess turned to them with a traditionally cut branch of the sacred tree damped in the oil and dripping with the substance. He closed his eyes respectfully, waiting for her to say the blessing and apply the oil on his face.

Mother Sylvester's voice resonated off the walls of the temple as she spoke. Dave could feel it surging through him like a lightening. Without a second thought, he gripped the cuff of Sebastian's pants. The Dom looked down surprised but didn't say a word. The priestess caught his eyes and he had to take the hand away from Dave's neck. Sebastian shifted his ankle so Dave's knuckles were against his skin, he could not lose the connection

As the oil painted Sebastian's face and hand she spoke. The words were ancient, a language from an older time. Their meaning was known to every Dominant. The Gods changed him to care for and guide his submissive and to go with the Gods' blessings.

Dave came next. The big man bowed his forehead to the ground and the oil was placed over the back of his neck and down his spine. His vow was to serve obey and comfort his Dominant and ease his burden as the Gods command it so. Dave repeated the words in his heart.

Mother Sylvester placed Sebastian's hand to the back of Dave's neck and the holy oil connected. Sebastian's hand was sealed over the collar, truly linking them together under the eyes of the Gods and the old traditions. Dave would swear he felt a burst of Holy light rush through his body. Sebastian would have probably teased him if he knew, but the touch and the ancient words brought an awe in him that he had not felt since he was young and his faith in the Gods was absolute.

Sebastian took his land away after appropriate amount of time, squirming a little at the feeling remains of sluggish liquid left on his skin. Now to remember to not touch his clothes, how knows if the substance would wash off. The young Dom reached a hand out to his submissive... now before the law and the gods. He looked up at the priestess and nodded once in polite thanks. At least the show they put up for them was quite sublime. The old woman knew he'll have to pay a pretty penny for it. The look on Dave's face made him smile. It was worth it.


End file.
